


Redemption Doodle

by BlueRio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRio/pseuds/BlueRio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small doodle for InDreamsIDoWander, based on a bit of chapter 8 of Redemption</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption Doodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InDreamsIDoWander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDreamsIDoWander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568223) by [InDreamsIDoWander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDreamsIDoWander/pseuds/InDreamsIDoWander). 



AO3 is being weird and won't let me upload the pic.... but you can see it on my Tumblr [here](http://itsbluerio.tumblr.com/post/130829032872/ignores-proportions-and-facial-features-i-was)


End file.
